I thought I knew you
by MthePJOlover
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have known each other for years but what happens when they find out they didn't know each other as well as they thought they did. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO
1. Late

**Chapter 1**

 **Hi sorry, this Chapter's short but I've written a few chapters so they should be up soon. I haven't forgotten about my other story and I will go back to that.**

Annabeth's POV

I ran into my room. I had just finished my "interesting" etiquette lessons that day. when I got into my room, I swung my closet door open and picked out the simplest dress had, it was a short, plain, brown dress. I brushed back my princess curls into and messy pony, I looked towards my window, the sun was setting, I didn't have much time, he would be waiting for me. I rushed to my balcony and made the same way to the beach as I did every week. By the time I got there it was pitch black. I wondered around our tree and I was met by two familiar, sea-green orbs.

 **Hope You enjoy this first chapter.**

 **This story will be in Annabeth's and Percy's POV and maybe others if it fits.**

 **Meg x**


	2. Our Tree

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey guys here's chapter 2**

Percy's POV

My head rested against the bark our tree. My fingers drummed against its roots. I was waiting to meet up with Annie. Annie and I had been best friends since we were four.

 _**11 years earlier**_

 _I had just waved my father off as he sailed away on yet another expedition, he'd only been back a few days._

 _His ship sailed away until it was no more than a dot on the horizon, I began to walk down the shore, I climbed a small cliff to a large oak tree on the brink of a forest._

 _I walked around the tree and was met with a pair of gray eyes and long blond princess curls. A wide grin was painted across her face. I smiled._

 _"Hi, I'm Percy," I said as I Lifted my hand to shake hers,_

 _"Annie..." she seemed almost nervous as she said her name._

 _We talked for hours, I knew this was going to be the start of a great friendship._

 _After what seemed like forever I looked up at the horizon, the sun was setting, my mother would be so worried. I jumped up._

 _"Umm... I have to go," Annie looked out at the setting sun, a look of worry on her face._

 _"Me too... Bye" and with that, She ran into the forest, her princess curls bouncing as she went._

 _**Present Day**_

I was excited to see Annie but it was bitter sweet I knew it wasn't likely I would see her again. I had turned 15 last week which meant my father wants me to join the family business.

I trust Annie more than anybody else but there is one secret I have never had the guts to tell her.

I was drawn from my thoughts when I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me.

I smiled as I circled our tree. I saw the same gray eyes and blond princess curls I had the day we met.

"Seaweed Brain," she smirked (Don't ask how I got that nickname)

"Nice to see you too Wise girl"

As always we talked for hours under our special tree.

Then I finally had the courage to tell her the truth.

"Annie" she turned to me and scowled, but the scowl quickly melted away, she always did that when I called her Annie and I never knew why.

"yes?" she said confused, I sighed.

"Look, Annie my Father wants me to go to sea with him and... I don't know when I'll be back"

"Oh," her smile faded, "When do you leave?"

"tomorrow" I answered. she didn't say anything else. we just sat there, watching the waves roll onto the shore.

 **It will get more interesting I swear**

 **me** g x


	3. A Kiss

**Chapter 3**

 **Hope you enjoy chapter 3**

Annabeth's POV

When it was time to leave we stood up. I stared into his green orbs, his unbrushed, raven hair hung over his face as always.

Then he did the most unexpected thing.

He kissed me. It was passionate even though it only lasted a few seconds.

When we pulled away Percy stared into my gray eyes, then turned and ran.

This was wrong, this was so wrong. I'd known Percy for years I trusted him but there was one thing I never told him.

My name is Annabeth Chase. Daughter of King Fredrick Chase and Queen Athena Chase. Princess of Athens.

The worst part was 2 weeks ago when I turned 15 I was betrothed to Prince luke of Thebes, he was nice but I didn't like

him that way.

I rushed into the palace gardens, the guards never patrolled the gardens meaning it was easy for me to get in and out of the palace. I climbed up the ivy that grew up to my balcony. The minute I crashed on my bed and tears ran down my face.

I realized I loved Percy, but tomorrow he would be gone and I would be forced to marry Luke and become Queen of Thebes.

I changed into my night clothes. My maid Thalia was meant to be here but she knew where I went out and covered for me, which was fine by her it meant less work.

I walked out to my balcony and stared at the stars that almost seemed to be shining brighter tonight. I sighed and walked back towards my bed.

But before I could a strong hand clasped over my mouth.

I struggled but soon my vision became blurry and then I blacked out

 **Cliff Hanger**

 **I will update tomorrow**

 **meg x**


	4. You!

**Chapter 4**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Annabeth's POV**

When I woke up it was still dark. I was blindfolded. The harsh wind nipped at my skin, I could hear people speaking but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

My arms were tied tight around a large beam.

The talking continued until I heard large footsteps coming towards me. The talking quietened down, the blindfold was ripped off.

A deep voice bellowed "Welcome princess Chase, to the Argo II,"

I looked a large, well-built man stood before me, he had messy, raven hair, but the most striking thing about him was his bright sea-green eyes. My eyes drifted to the young boy stood next to him.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped as I stared into the same green orbs I had so many times before.

"Percy," I screamed in my not so calm voice. "What the hell is going on?"

I heard a few snickers from the crowd that was gathered around the... mast? We were on a ship!

"Annie?" Percy blurted, a look of utter confusion plastered across his face, "Your a princess? Y-you never told me" he stuttered,

"It's Annabeth I hate the name Annie and it looks like I want the only one keeping secrets Pirate," I said with disgust. How could I kiss a P-P-PIRATE? I had to stop myself from gagging.

"Percy" the man that must have been the captain, and presumably Percy's father said in a low, gruff voice "Get in the cabin."

The captain looked up to someone behind me.

"Take her to the cell" he ordered and turned to follow his son out of the crowd.

My hands were untied and a large, well-built man dragged me out of the crowd and a few step to what must have been the ships cells.

I got comfortable because I had a feeling I might be spending sometimes down here.

A tear came to my eye. How could he? we were best friends.


	5. Makeover

**Chapter 5**

 **Here's Chapter 5**

 **Percy's POV**

I stood nervously in my father's cabin.

It was a large cabin. In the centre stood a grand mahogany table, littered with maps, paper and scrolls. Cabinets displayed a variety of different weapons. Two swords were mounted on the back wall. To the left was a large painting of a ship in the ocean, to the right a door that led to my father's sleeping quarters.

My father stormed into the cabin and slammed the door.

"what the hell was that," he bellowed,

"Annie, she lied to me and now..."

"Anne? how long have you known he?" He interrupted

"One... two... three... eleven years," I answered, he sighed.

"Go get changed, at 8 o'clock come here, with the princess. Oh, and tell one of the girls to get her something to wear."

"Oh, come on Clarisse" I begged, my green puppy dog eyes became wider by the second,

"No! ask Silena to do it," as Clarisse said that, Silena walked into the room.

"Do what?" she asked confused,

"Will you lend the princess some clothes?" I asked,

"You mean like a makeover?" she replied,

"Sure," I shrugged, I looked over to Clarisse, confused as she put her hands over her ears. I soon realised why, and I wish I had done the same.

"Makeover!" Silena exclaimed in a defining squeal before I went totally deaf, I returned to my room.

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **meg x**


	6. Dinner

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey guys here's Chapter 6**

Annabeth's POV

I sat on the cold, hard floor, I knew the man who had brought me down here was still outside, every so often he would pace up and down the corridor, after about half an hour I heard voices.

"Hey Silena, what are you doing down here? with... Your wardrobe?"

"Don't be silly Charles, I only brought the thing I thought would look good on a blond. Percy told me to bring the princess some clothes." the door to the cell began to open.

A girl walked in, it must have been Silena, She carried a pile of clothes the size of Mount Olympus.

"Hi, I'm Silena," she placed the clothes in the corner of the room.

"Annabeth," I replied,

"This is the one," Silena squealed. It had been about two hours and I had tried on most of the pile. Silena had finally decided on a simple, grey dress that matched my eyes.

I sat on a small stool as silena braided my long, princess curls.

As she was finishing my hair the door opened again, this time, it was Percy.

"Hi Silena, can you give us a minute?" he asked, "Look, Annabeth I'm sorry, please I didn't know."

I didn't look at him, I couldn't.

"Are you ready for dinner?" he asked I stood up ad followed him out.

We walked across the deck, no one was there I assumed that was because it was dinner time. Percy knocked on the cabin door and entered. There was a large mahogany table in the centre with three silver platters of food laid out. The Captain sat on one side of the table and there were two empty seats on the other side.

Percy and I sat down.

"I don't believe I formally introduced myself, I'm Captain Jackson of the Argo II" The names rang in my ears, my eyes widened and my pulse raced. I was told about the Argo II as a child. Stories of fierce pirates that terrorised the Meditoranian. Only a few years ago I thought the Argo II was a myth, then I overheard my father talking to one of his advisers, the Argo II had ransacked a ship, there were no survivors.

I didn't speak while we were eating, I was plucking up the courage to ask a question that had been on my mind all day. Then I finally asked him.

"What do you want with me?" I questioned. I stared into his sea-green orbs, They were just like Percy's.

"You'll see," He smirked.

That scared me, what did he mean.

 **I'll try to get Chapter 7 done for tomorrow.**

 **Meg x**


	7. Percabeth!

**Chapter 7**

 **Enjoy**

Percy's POV

I tossed and turned, I couldn't sleep.

What did he mean? What did he want with her? I was scared. What was he going to do to her?

Deep down I knew why I felt like this.

I love her.

The easy part was admitting it to myself. The hard part was to tell her. But I knew I had to.

I tore my sheets off. I just started running. halfway down the corridor, I realised the time. I tiptoed down the corridor and up the steps that lead to the deck. I burst through the door and ran to the cells.

"Percy?" Beckendorf said clearly stunned by my appearance.

Shit, I forgot about Beckendorf.

"I couldn't sleep and I knew you were down here, I thought you needed a break," I'm not a bad liar. I created a new lie every week so I could sneak out to visit Annabeth. I was still worried that he would see straight through me.

He stared at me for a moment, shrugged then made his way up the steps. The minute I heard the door close I burst through the door of the cell.

She was curled up in the corner of the room. I crept up to the corner. Her hair draped across her face. I pulled her hair over her ear. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. She is so beautiful.

She began to stir and her eyes fluttered open.

"Percy?" Annabeth mumbled, she hoisted herself up, still half asleep. Her grey eyes, that almost seemed silver tonight, stared at me.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry, there's something I have been meaning to tell you," I finally had the courage to tell her, "I love You." She rested her head on my chest.

"I love you too," She stuttered, after hearing that I felt like the sky had been lifted off my shoulders.

Eventually, I drifted into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

 **Percabeth!**

 **Meg x**


	8. Caught

**Chapter 8**

 **It's a really short chapter, sorry, hopefully, I can upload Chapter nine tonight.**

Annabeth POV

I woke up suddenly, about a dozen men rushed in. I looked to the left and realised why Percy was sat beside me, all the memories from last night came flooding back. Percy said he loved me.

One of the men grabbed me and dragged me to the other side of the cell.

Percy was grabbed by another man, I think it was Charles the man who was stood at my cell before.

The other men in the doorway suddenly parted. Captain Jackson stormed into the room. He looked towards Charles.

"Take him to my cabin, now!" he screamed.

Charles dragged Percy out of the room. He made his way to me. He towered over me, staring at me with those green eyes. They weren't like Percy's, they were angrier, not as gentle.

My vision blacked for a moment and I felt a sting on the side of my face. As my vision cleared I realised what had happened. He slapped me.

He turned around and began to walk out, everyone followed suit, before he left he turned towards the man holding me, he nodded. The man who was holding me stood up and moved. When everyone left the man that was holding me, closed the door and sat down. Watching me.

My eyes welled up. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't cry.

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter**

 **Meg x**


	9. Rome

**Chapter 9**

 **Another short chapter hope you like Chapter 9**

Percy's POV

Beckendorf dragged me into my father's cabin. After a few minutes, my father burst into the room.

"What on earth was that," he bellowed,

I shrugged, I didn't know what to say, I loved her but I couldn't tell my father that.

"Just go to your cabin, and don't even think about going to see her, she'll be gone in two days,"

"W-what?" I stuttered,

"In two days we will dock at Rome and believe me, King Jupiter will pay a high price for the Princess of Athens.

I stumbled back to my cabin. I couldn't believe it, that's what my father was planning all along, he wants to sell Annabeth to king Jupiter.

I was scared to get up, it had been two days since I'd seen Annabeth. I hadn't left my cabin the whole time. I couldn't face anyone. I could hear people talking above me. There was a large bang on the door.

"Open up Prissy," I dragged myself out of bed.

"What do you want Clarisse?" I murmured still half asleep.

"Your father wants you now, he wants you to be there when he sells the princess," my eyes widened, this was the last chance I had to see Annabeth. I rushed past Clarisse.

I stormed onto the deck. My father was there, Beckendorf and Will were holding her.

"Annabeth," I screamed,

"Percy," I could tell she was close to tears, I knew with everyone there I couldn't get to her.

We travelled into the centre of Rome and the palace.

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10 coming soon**

 **Meg x**


	10. Pig Stye

**Chapter 10**

 **Hey, guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to upload earlier I've been busy. Anyway, here's Chapter 10.**

Annabeth's POV

When we got to the palace we were directed to the throne, It was nothing compared to the architecture in Athens or the rest of Greece for that matter.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" bellowed king Jupiter, an evil grin was plastered across his face.

"As promised, Princess Annabeth Chase of Athens." The two pirates pushed me to the floor.

I watched as a man walked up to captain Jackson, he handed him a bag, and they left.

Percy, he was gone.

A pair of cold hand grabbed my arms and pulled to my feet. In front of me was a boy, he was a few years older than me hee had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Octavian," the king bellowed, "take the princess to the kitchen so she can start work. Athena will love this."

Octavian led me out of the throne room, the corridor seemed to go on forever. Octavian kept trying to start a conversation but it was hard, considering the fact that I wouldn't speak.

It had been a week and now I was in Octavian's, cleaning it, I end up doing this every day because somehow Octavian manages to turn it into a pig stye in 24 hours.

"How's it going Annie," Octavian said as he strode into the room. I gritted my teeth he knew how much I hated that name.

He looked over my shoulder. What was he staring at, then he did the last thing I expected. He drew his sword and put it to my throat. Still staring at me.

 **Hope you enjoy I'll try to upload tomorrow.**

 **Meg x**


	11. Blackjack

**Chapter 11**

 **Hey, guys, I know It's been a week but I'm back.**

Percy's POV

We walked back through the streets of Rome. I could see the edge of the boat as we reached the borders of the city. This was my only chance. I ran, my father shouted behind me. I looked back, Beckendorf and Will were chasing after me, I smiled, I knew the couldn't catch me.

I ran into the wood. I whistled and prayed to the gods he could hear me.

He didn't.

Over the next few days, I continued to search through the forest. After about a week a black object appeared in the sky, I smiled. It was my pegasus, Blackjack, I' known him since I was 12. I had no idea how but it was almost like I knew what he was saying and he could understand me. I somehow knew he would follow me when I was on the Argo II.

I mounted Blackjack.

"To the palace in Rome." I bellowed

 _Sure thing boss_. He answered in my head

"Don't call me boss!" I said as we flew into the air.

I gazed, we passed over the city of Rome. I could see the coliseum in the we passed over, I noticed the water levels were raised, a sea battle was going on.

I smiled. I could see the palace in the distance. I dived down and circled around the palace. Desperately trying to find an entrance. Then I found it. A grand balcony. I don't know how but I knew Annabeth was in there.

I dived down and landed on a balcony and jumped down there I saw Annabeth, she was facing the other way, looking at a tall boy with sandy blond hair.

Prince Octavian.

He drew his sword, placing it on Annabeth's throat. As he did so he spun her round.

I was staring into her stormy grey eyes.

"Percy?"

 **I'm sorry It's been a week since I've posted but I have been really busy I'll try and upload tomorrow.**

 **I have two stories ideas next.**

 **Comment which one you want me to post next.**

 **How do we tell the kids?**

 **How do you tell your kids that they are legacies of the gods and their parents are heroes of Olympus?**

 **I know you**

 **What if Percy and Annabeth met before he went to camp? would they get on?**

 **Meg x**


	12. Going home

**Chapter 12**

 **here is chapter 12.**

Percy POV

I stepped forward and hovered my hand over my sheathed ready to draw it.

"Ah ah ah," Octavian taunted as he pushed the sword into Annabeth's throat util it drew blood.

"W-wait I'll make you a deal," I stuttered, Octavian perked up a smile growing on his face.

"What sort of deal?" he asked curiously,

"We duel. If I win then you let us go," I explained,

"Whats in it for me?" he questioned,

"If you win," I continued, "You take us both."

"What's to stop me from taking both of you now?" he smirked,

"Where's the fun in that?" I answered, with that Octavian threw Annabeth to the floor. I unsheathed my sword and the fight began.

Octavian made the first move. he jabbed at my stomach I easily parried his attacks. I blocked and countered. The fight lasted about 5 minutes. I could see Octavian was starting to tire. I saw my opening I slashed at his sword. It clattered on the floor. I swept his legs from underneath him and raised my sword to his neck.

"I win," I taunted, Annabeth was at my side now. the next thing I knew Octavian was letting out a deafening shriek. I could hear footsteps. We ran to blackjack and mounted him. When I looked back Octavian was on his feet behind him stood five guards all heavily armed.

"Go!" I screamed and with that, we flew into the air.

I felt free. The wind whistling through my raven hair. I could feel Annabeth's hands wrapped around my waist.

I love her.

Soon Rome was no more than a tiny dot in the distance.

"There it is," I exclaimed, Annabeth peered over my shoulder.

"I-It's beautiful" she stuttered,

"Welcome to Athens Princess," I mocked, she giggled. The palace came into view. I dived down and we landed in front of the palace. we dismounted. I looked down into her grey eyes. It was getting dark.

"I have to go," she stuttered,

"Meet me next week?" I asked,

"Next week," she leant up and kissed my cheek and then she ran to the gates. I mounted Blackjack.

"Home," I whispered in his ear.

 **So there's chapter 12 I'll try to upload tomorrow.**

 **I have two stories ideas next.**

 **Comment which one you want me to post next.**

 **How do we tell the kids?**

 **How do you tell your kids that they are legacies of the gods and their parents are heroes of Olympus?**

 **I know you**

 **What if Percy and Annabeth met before he went** to camp **? would they get on?**

 **Meg x**


	13. Princess Andromeda

**Chapter 13**

 **Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

I ran towards the palace, I paused and turned around. He was gone. I made the rest of the way towards the gates. I smiled to see familiar faces. It was the palace guards. Connor and Travis Stoll. Connor is my age and Travis is a few years older. They were always pulling pranks on me and Thalia.

I walked towards them. by now they were staring at me. Percy had given me a cloak so my face was covered.

"Stolls," I greeted,

Connor stood in front of me as Travis pulled the hood from. the look on Connor's face was priceless as I lifted my head.

"Princess Annabeth?" he questioned.

I nodded. They opened the gates. Connor and I walked in while Travis stayed at the gates. We walked in silence until we reached my father's throne room. Connor opened the door and I stepped inside. My mother and father looked at me for a moment, their eyes widened. They ran towards me and I was enveloped in a hug.

4 days later

I sighed, I had been back for two days, then my mother and father decided to send me and my brother Malcolm to Thebes to see the look. The wedding is taking in a month.

I don't care how that I was in a cell on the Argo II, I've never felt that free, and now I never will.

"You ok Annie?" my brother questioned. I plastered on a smile.

"Yeah, never been better," I answered.

An hour later we arrived and after lunch, Luke took me to the balcony. It looked over Thebes. The architecture was impressive but it wasn't Athens it wasn't home.

After a few days, we travelled back to Athens. When we got back it was 7. I saw Thalia and told her to cover for me. I ran down to the beach. Praying to all the gods on Olympus that he was waiting for me.

As the tree came into sight I could also see a mop of raven hair and those green orbs that I had seen so many times before.

I flew into his arms and before I knew it my face was streaming with tears.

"I-I d-d-don't want t-to leave," I stuttered. I told him about Thebes and Luke. Percy had always been so easy to talk to.

"Come with me then," he replied. I furrowed my eyebrows. What did he mean? Go where? Percy could see my confusion.

"My friend Leo bought an old boat, The Princess Andromeda **(A/N I was going to call it the Argo II, but I already called the pirate ship and if I change it now it might get confusing so we're calling it Princess Andromeda)** , and fixed it up. Leo, Grover, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Nico are going. We could go leave Athens and start a new life out at sea." I smiled,

"Yes!" I squealed, "when do we leave? I questioned.

"Tomorrow, meet me here same time,"

"Can I bring a friend?" He smiled

"Definitely."

I rushed away to tell Thalia.

Tomorrow I really will be free.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoy Chapter 13 (My longest chapter :) )**

 **I have two stories ideas next.**

 **Comment which one you want me to post next.**

 **How do we tell the kids?**

 **How do you tell your kids that they are legacies of the gods and their parents are heroes of Olympus?**

 **I know you**

 **What if Percy and Annabeth met before he went** to camp **? would they get on?**

 **Meg x**


	14. End

**Chapter 14**

 **Hi, guys, It's the final Chapter.**

 **Dun Dun Duuuuun!**

 **Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

I tapped my foot against the tree. What if she changed her mind. What if she never wanted to go and just said it to be nice.

I heard a crack behind me. I spun round. It was Annabeth. She was with another girl. the girl had black spiky hair and electric blue eyes.

"This is Thalia," Annabeth said. We rushed to the docks. I have to say, Leo did a great job on the ship. He even put a metal Dragon head on the front that he called Festus.

We boarded the ship and I introduced Thalia and Annabeth to the crew. Leo steered the ship out of the dock.

We would have to wait and see what would happen to the crew of ten in the Mediterranean.

 **That's it, the first story I've finished.**

 **If you want me to do a sequel comment. but it will be after**

 **"How do we tell the kids?"**

 **Meg x**


End file.
